A Night Unknown
by Mob Doctor
Summary: POLAR, Liz/Michael, A Tale of Two Parties, Liz and Michael having sex and dropping some clues at Max lol. ONESHOT


**Title: **A Night Unknown

**Autor:** Nic

**Pairing:** POLAR (Michael/Liz)

**Summary:** "A Tale of Two Parties". Liz and Michael having sex and dropping some clues at Max lol

**Note:** if you not a POLAR (Michael/Liz) fan DO NOT leave hate comments in here. If you don't like Polar just don't read it. I'm making fun of Max well a little anyway.

**AN:** thanks to my wunderfull friend Laura for beta reading. I hat this to get out of my head. I know it's probobly done a few times already but as a Polar fan who cares!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell or the Characters

* * *

It was a clear night, the sky was full of stars, moonlight shone through a window illuminating two naked bodies in a bed, spooned together. Rough hands moved over her body eliciting soft cries of passion that filled the room. Touch was everything, both afraid to open their eyes encase it was all a dream.

Liz's eyes were closed she felt his rough hands on her body, exploring every inch. He brought a hand up, softly caressing her breast as he begun to kiss along her neck. Her hand tangled in his hair pressing him closer. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his erection between her buttocks. Liz turned in his arms so she could crush her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Michael deepened the kiss as their tongues went down each other's throats.

The need for air ripped them apart. Michael pushed Liz on her back, getting a perfect view of her breasts. He licked his lips as he flicked his thumb teasingly against a nipple.

"Michael" Liz whimpered beneath him, pressing her chest to him demanding more pressure. As her nipples began to harden, he took one in his mouth and sucked it hungrily. He took the other nipple in his fingers and began to roll it making it harder. His other hand runs down her side, down to her thighs then back up to tease her damp folds with his fingertips. Liz's hip rose off the bed wanting more pressure. Michael answered her plea by pushing two fingers slipped into her moist centre. "Ughhhh" Liz met him thrust for thrust, his thumb circled around her clit as another of his fingers joined the others pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm. "Michael please." she begged. He knew she was close. He picked up the pace; he plunged down on to her mouth with his to muffle her cries as she came.

Still breathless from her orgasm Liz slowly kissed down Michael's chest rolling him on his back, and straddling him. Her hands caressed his skin exploring the neatly formed muscles. Her fingers played with his nipples making them hard and eliciting a groan from him. Michael pulled her down for an explosive kiss, running his hands down her back. Liz licked and nipped her way down his neck making him moan. She reached his nipple and bit down lightly then licked it to take the slight pain away. "Liz." Michael hissed as her small hand wrapped around his hard cock, she started stroking him with a long slow rhythm. Michael gulped as she sank lower between his legs. Licking her lips, Liz took him in her mouth her tongue swirling his head making him even harder. "Shit Liz."

Afraid he would come to soon Michael pulled her up for a kiss, tasting himself on her lips and mouth. Liz could feel his hard cock against her stomach; she slowly rocked her hips, driving him crazy. Michael grunted and she felt his muscles contract against her, she knew he was losing control. "Liz, please." Michael gripped her hips, stopping her movements, settling her right on top of his painful erection. With a devilish smile, Liz impaled herself on his hard cock, making them gasp.

Liz put her hands on his chest to steady herself; she slowly moved her hips setting the pace slowly building up their ecstasy. Michael's hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipple's.

"Oh, Michael" she moaned. Michael gasped, she was so tight around him her inner walls squeezing him. Liz increased the pace moving up and down frantically, Michael matching the pace thrusting wildly up into her.

Liz's phone starting ringing, interrupting them in mid stroke.

"What the fuck?" Michael hissed in disbelief.

Liz groaned in frustration. Michael rolled them over so he was on top. Annoyed he reached for the phone.

"What?"

"Michael?"

"Max." Michael growled.

"Why the hell are you answering Liz's phone?" Max sounded confused.

"Because I'm in her bed!" a chuckle escaped from Liz at Michael's blunt response.

"You're WHAT?"

Liz took the phone from Michael. "Max."

"Liz, what's happening? Why is Michael in your bed?"

"Because we are fucking each other's brains out. That's why. Now if you would excuse us I need to come. Go whine to someone else." with that, she hung up and threw the phone across the room shattering it on the wall.

"Didn't know you had it in you Parker!" Michael said in a sexy voice.

"Shut up and fuck me silly Guerin."

Michael didn't have to be told twice. He leaned down and kissed her hard. Liz cupped his ass, urging him deeper. Michael griped her hips and thrust roughly, into her,

"Liz", he hissed in pleasure as she began to move raggedly against him. Her nails dug into his back. "Harder Michael ... uhhh ... oh god fuck me Michael... faster" turned on by Liz's dirty language he thrust harder and faster into her, his sex swelled even more within her. Liz's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and pleasure. Michael let out a groan,

"Fuck" he plunged in and out of her fast, her muscles clenched his cock. She was close to coming. He moved one of her legs up over his shoulder allowing deeper penetration. Liz screamed his name as she came hard. His hips pounded against hers as his own climax over took him "Lizzzzz."

Michael let Liz's leg fall off his shoulder, collapsing against Liz both breathing heavily, neither had enough energy to move. Liz took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, tongues stroked against one another. They pulled apart as the need for air became necessary. Michael lightly stroked her hair

"Wow that was ..."

"Incredible" Liz finished for him.

"Yeah." Still breathless from their kiss, Michael rolled off her lying beside her. Liz cuddled into his side and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you think Max finally got that we are over?"

"I hope so. I mean with all the clues you have given him over the last year you'd think he would have figured it out by now. But then again we are talking about Max here."

"I bet you he will storm over here, to break this up."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Liz grinned seductively at him "Wanna play some more?"

"I love the way you think Parker." He pressed a kiss into her lips. He was ready for the third round.

Boy life was good.

_- FIN -_


End file.
